Santana Goes to Hogwarts
by chloetana
Summary: Santana and the rest of the glee gang, plus some Warblers go on an exchange trip to Hogwarts. Westana! And there will be a special guest apperance by.. The Cullens! Of Twilight! Story is better the summary  I hope!  R&R if you don't mind!
1. My Firstish Day at Hogwarts

**"WANKY!"**

_Okay, rewind_. Let me tell you the story of when Santana lopez (and the 16 other exchange students) came to Hogwarts.

It was late at night when we arrived at Hogwarts. We were really tired and hungry, and Brittany was wearing a curtain. All we wanted to do was sleep. But when we went inside, holy smokes, it was amazing. Floating candles, moving staircases, the works. Britt seemed totally at home. We were lead into the great hall by Professor Snape (from now on is reffered to as Snake Face) and the entire school looked at us.

We sat down at this gigantic table, and all eyes were on us. They all had food and they weren't eating, but it was all there. And they even had nachos! And guac. Some mean looking- ok, on with the story.

We had to get sorted into houses. It was super awkward. Brittany got put in _Ravenclaw._ Heres what happened:

Pierce, Brittany.

She gets up with the curtain and has somehow managed to find a lampshade, which is on her head. She walks up, the hat is put on by Prof McGongall. As soon as it touched her head, it sceamed out:

**"RAVENCLAW"**

Everyone. And I mean _EVERYONE_ in the exchange group was silent for like, a second. And then we burst out laughing. Mercedes kept saying, "oh HELL to the no". Poor Britt-Britt, she was laughing too though. Most of us were already sorted. I was in Slytherin, with this super hot blonde. Puck and Lauren were in Slytherin, and Thad was in my house too, Thad Martin from the warblers. Mercedes, Artie, Wes and Sam were in Hufflepuff (the dumb house for Yentl) and Kurt, Finn, Blaine and Rachel were in Gryffindor. Tina, Mike, Brit Brit and Quinn were all in Ravenclaw (HA brit-brit).

We finally got to eat. I piled my plate with nachos and guac. Mmm. The food that night was delicious. Poppin' Fresh over there was eying up the blonde kid, so I decided to swoop in.

"Hiya, your Malfoy aren't you?" My god he was smoking. Lauren gave me the evils.

"Oh, hi." He seemed to have his eye on some red headed Gyffindor, but, you know, he couldn't resist me. We got into an interesting conversation about the muggle world. He thought we sang to a Mr pole. Which was totally wrong. Microphone. Get it right.

So after we ate Old Dumble decided to tell us that we had to apply for jobs in the school, as we would not be taking part in some of the harder activities. There were 2 animal helpers and a couple of jobs in the hospital, plus a sports coach and a gardening job. They were all in pairs, and there was like 3 more. Lucky for the kids in the hospital, I brought my candy striper outfit. We had to decide among ourselves who would get what and I got paired up with Gavel Boy. Wes.

**ooOOOoo**

Mmmm. Breakfast was just as good. They had pancakes, and lucky for puck, waffles. We got to sit in our houses, and we were bonding pretty well. I got to sit next to a really nice blonde called Astoria. She was in my room, in fact, she was the bunk on top of mine. She knew her way around, and from the gossip I heard, knew how to party hard.

Old Dumble gave us another announcement. Well not us, but the school, well, you get it.

"There will be a ball at the end of the December. On New Years eve. We need a theme and it is in less then a month. Im appointing the Head Girl, Hermione, to get the theme. Im counting on you! Breakfast is over."

Then, we went and got changed, and did our own thing for a little while. And then, while every other student went to lessons, all of us transfers went to our jobs. I got a text half way from Britt Britt, who was an animal helper, saying how she finally found the stork that brought babies, except the hairy man, hagrid, said it was called a hippogriff. Her partner was Artie, and he got to ride a Griffin with the help of Proffesor Hairy.

I headed off to the hospital wing, and, surprise surprise, Wes was already there. Well, I suppose, I was a quarter of an hour late, but you know how it is. Jetlag or some other illness you get from a magic train.

I had decided that until we were positive we were treating some hot guy, I was not going to wear my candy striper outfit. This was because I had no idea how to was clothes, and because I didn't want the full effect of it to wear off. I decided to dress like a normal person, aka jeans and a singlet, unlike Britt who had somehow managed to get a robe already and was wearing her lampshade.

Anyway, so I was saying, the hospital. It smelt really good, like … flowers. Morning glories, I think, but im not sure. Wes was already talking to a little first year, who was adorable. I decided to get on with it, I mean it was only 11 am, and we had to work until 4. I walked down, and that hot blonde from dinner was in a bed with his arm all bandaged. Malfer? Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I ended up talking to him and playing wizard chess (which is surprisingly easy) until Wes walks over and taps me on the shoulder.

_"Ahem."_

I look up.

"We have to feed them lunch now San, better get a move on or Madame pomfrey will get mad."

"Look, Gavel boy, don't call me san, and whos Madam Pom-Pom?"

" Sorry, _Santana._ Madam Pom-Pom is the nurse. And its pronounced Pomfrey."

" Well sorry gavel boy."

He turned and left, and I turn around see draco, who is watching me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that would melt chocolate.

_"Check-mate."_


	2. The Meeting of the Glee Gals

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. And it was Tuesday. I checked my phone. 62 new messages! They were mostly Brittany asking me if I was ok because I never answered. Ahah! There was one from Mercedes reminding us about the glee girls meeting in the Hufflepuff common room after dinner, and to bring snacks.

At 8-ish I headed down, where I met Brittany on the way. She had brought a pile of.. fried snorkack scales? I think, which she had gotten from her new ditzy friend, Luna Loovegood. I had brought about 8 chocolate frogs, with a warning from Astoria about how to always open them facing downwards. Oh, and a pack of jelly beans. I think.

We had to text for the password, and Mercedes opened the door before we could ask again. "Sorry guys, cant tell you what it is." Britts and I went in. Almost everyone was there.. except Quinn. About 5 minutes later, all our phones simultaneously went off. "GUYS FOR THE LOVE OF DRESSES OPEN THE DOOR!" We all rushed and there was Quinn, looking like she had the fright of her life. We all sat down and she took a sip of Tina's hot chocolate, and opened her bag and took out a tray of.. Puckerman Cupcakes?

"So I came out of the door, a little while after Tina because these too a little while to cook. I asked Cho to help me with directions too." She paused and took another sip and a jellybean. "Mmmmm strawberry. Anyway, so I left until and started walking along until I felt some fur on my legs. I looked down, and its this cat! So I bend over to pat it, but then it goes agro on me, and so I start to run. I pass the trapdoor about 5 times, and then I go into the library. I hear this man, Filch, say 'oh mrs Norris don't worry we'll catch them' and then he comes into the library. I just manage to sneak off, and then I see the door finally. I waited out here for about 10 minutes, thinking one of you will come, then I hear him, so I text you!"

By this point Quinns eyes are filled with tears and Rachel and Mercedes are comforting her. Lauren looks awkward so she says "Lets eat!" trust good old poppin' fresh to turn to food. Everyone agrees though and we all start the party. Tina told us the story about how she and Mike were Sports Coaches and how she had to ride a broomstick. We all laughed, duh, but then the tragedy started. Rachel reached for a jellybean.

"EUGH, it tastes like PIG!" Last time Yentl said that she was drunk on wine coolers. "No, really!" she hands the other half of the jelly bean to quinn who nibbled on the edges. "EWWWWWWWW!" Lauren had been sneakily reaching for the chocolate frogs and she quickly grabbed one while everyone was looking at the bean. She ripped it open, and..

**SPLAT!**

It landed on her face. No. It _jumped_ on her face. She screamed. Then.. she ate it. Trust Poppin' Fresh.

Some people who belonged in the Hufflepuff house.. Hannah , I think, runs down the stairs followed by another girl.. I think her name was Susan.. and run over to mercedes. I only heard little bits.. but well, it was enough to make into a conversation.

_"Slumber party"_

_"Against the rules"_

_"Big trouble!"_

_"No invite?"_

_"We wanted to sleep!"_

_"Next time.."_

_"No next time."_

Then Mercedes suggests something..

"OK!"

They head up and we decided to disband. Just as we were about to leave, Mercedes tells us what she said to the girls.

"Ok McKinley Gals, we are going to have a MAJOR party. With guys and gals, from McKinley and Hogwarts. The date is sometime next week. The theme is Toga. We are gonna plan it better, but right now, I have 2 missions for you! Tell everyone, and find a place to throw it.. Oh and ask that head girl. Cya tomorrow!" Me and Britt leave together and I practically sprint out the door with her so I don't have to walk with the Endangered White Rhino. I drop off Britts and walk down. I quickly look back and all I see is Quinn holding on very tightly to Tinas hand as they turn the corner. I reach the dungeons and say the password (fyi; its Salazar) and went to bed. Lucky for me, Astoria was asleep.

**ooOOOoo**

The next day, I was so tired. I slept through breakfast and the only reason I woke up was because I got a text from Wes telling me not to be late. Everyone else is on vibrate but I had to give him a special ringtone. It was a banging gavel.

I looked at the clock.

"Shoot!"

It was quarter to 11. I had 15 minutes! I quickly got dressed. I wore my push up bra just incase Draco was there, and a short shirt that just went above my belly button. I grabbed a handful of jellybeans from last night and a cupcake, and sprinted out the door.

Where I crashed smack bang into .. The head girl?

"shouldn't you be in class?"

She looked flustered and pink, plus her lips were swollen. And, obviously, I'm an expert at that look, because, well I spent most of my life learning how to fix it.

"c'mon and let me help you clean up. " she smiled and said sure. I texted Wes telling him how I felt sick and could I go later. I quickly heard the banging gavel and he had replied ;

"Sure but you have to let me call you San."


	3. The Cullens and Cedric

Herms and I went to to the girls bathroom and she told me about her steamy sexploits with her boyfriend Ron. No, ok that was a lie. He wanted to go further, but she wanted to focus on school. So she and him were studying together because APPARENTELY head girls and prefects get a free study period once a week for any subject of their choice. Anyway, so they got abit, shall we say distracted, and they were about to go all the way, until hermione realized what was happening and she ran out. And BAM end of story.

"so I really don't know what to do, y'no?"

"Hermione , do you want to do this with him?"

"yes I do, I really love him, I just want to get exams over and done with. I mean their only on friday, so then I will do it. "

"then tell him!"

"I don't think I can"

By this point hermione is looking so distraught and about to cry, I decide to change the subject.

"okay. Uhh... Moving on. We want to have a party next week. It's goin to be Greek themed and everyone is going to be there. But, we need a location.

Next week? Why, that fits in perfectly with the ball! Andni was stuck for a theme! And with exams over, it'll he so good! Wow Santana, you're amazing!" she then wraps me up in a flowery -pink poppy- hug and then goes off to talk to dumbledore.

About 17 seconds later, while I'm reapplying my lipstick, she runs back in.

"Hey Santana, would all the McKinley girls be able to help us Make it happen?"

I raise my eyebrow. "of course Hermione, what kind of people are you used to working with?"

She blushes. "well uhh thanks Santana.. Tell your friends that too. Bye!" and then she is gone, flustered and leaving a flowery trail.

I sighed, and headed down to the hospital.

But not before getting a text from Yentl; saying emergency glee girls meeting in Gryffindor common room tonight after dinner. Wow. I was never going to sleep properly again.

When I woke up the next morning, my room was empty. The greenish light came in through the window and I gazed up at it. Then I realized where I was supposed to be. "This had got to stop." I muttered and I walked down to breakfast.

Everyone was pretty rowdy by that time, they all wanted to leave and get on with lessons. We were talking in our groups and Lauren had tried to get close to puck, but he was trying to keep her at arms length while he was staring at.. Astoria?

Suddenly, a shadow passed one of the windows. Everyone looked, and 6 students entered the hall. They had pale skin and very, very good looks. But, it seems they were already together. Like, _together together._ Snake face gave them a glare that would freeze water. Old Dumble rose, and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Cullens."

Everyone, including us, all tried to get a glimpse of the new students. They all sat down at the guest table, but they didn't eat anything. Mrs McGongall, the head of Gryffindor, went over and put the sorting hat on the beautiful blonde.

"SLYTHERIN!" it screamed. She didn't say or do anything. She just walked over and sat down next to me.

The next person the hat was sorting was the blondes boyfriend. He was pretty buff, looks like Puck would have some competition. He was put into Gryffindor. The blondie looked pained.

Then it was the other guy. His face was pinvhed, and he looked like he was having some serious trouble. He was put into Ravenclaw, and his girlfriend was put in Hufflepuff. I saw Britt running up and hugging her, and giving her a lampshade. The perky one smiled and her eyes lit up, and I think she said; "thanks Brittany, I'm sure well be great friends!" Hmmf.

Then it was a stoned looking brunette. She was put in Gryffindor, and the last one was her partner. He was put into Hufflepuff. He sat next to Diggory, Cho's boyfriend. They both took one look at each other..

And they fainted.

**ooOOOoo**

I got to the hospital in record time. Wes is trying to give the little girl her medicine, but she is refusing. So I march over, kick him off and I make him look after some other sick patient.

I talk to her, and she tells me her name is Pauline Sarkover. She is in Hufflepuff and her sister is Ramona. She had fallen off her broom in broomstick practice with madam hooch, and broken her rib. She needed it to be fixed for the Magical Creatures trip, so she was here in the hospital for a week.

She got really sleepy and eventually closed her eyes and I decided to go check on those Hufflepuff freaks who fainted.

I walk down the ward and there they are. Only one of them is awake. It's the transfer. I got talking to him.

"hiya box face, what's your name?"

He raises an eyebrow. "most people find me quite attractive."

"not with the constipated look you have"

He sighed.

"Edward. "

"Oh, and your twin?"

He glances in the direction of box face number two and the look on his face is like.. Filled with love.

"Cedric.. Diggory"

"oh him. He goes out with cho chang. So Edward, do you have a special lady in your life?"

Just as he was about to answer, a pretty redhead bursts in the door.

"have you seen Draco Malfoy? I really need to talk to him. "


	4. The Naughty Nurse Helps Find Draco

I follow behind her... But he was no where to be seen. She looked hysterical, a bit like Quinn that day of the first glee gals meeting. I showed her where his bed was, but he wasn't there. The auburn girl sat down on his bed and began to cry.

Even I wasn't so mean to walk off. I went up to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She started to sob on my shoulder, and told me what was wrong.

"so I-I-I met Draco in my potions class because I moved up a year and I was his partner. We got close, but I already had a boyfriend, Seamus. We started to study and Seamus got jealous and started to get mad. One time we were studying in the common room and Seamus walks in on us and he just gets so mad, he breaks up with me just like that. A-a-and so Draco asked me out, but I said I would rather wait. And he got mad and walked out on me too. So I was sitting alone in the common room, trying not to cry, when hermione and Ron and Harry come in, and they just walk right past. I go to my room and cry. Anyway, so now it has been like a month, and I haven't talked to either boy yet. And today is 'tell your crush you love them' day, so I wanted to tell Draco. And now I can't find hiiiiiiiiiiiiim!' she was hysterically sobbing and wailing. Then he walks in the door.

She stands up and he looks at her. Her face was wet and red and he wipes away her tears. It's pretty damn adorable. Then she says "Draco... I-I-I ... I.. I love you. "  
>They basically start making out on the hospital bed until Wes looks at me and we decide to intervene.<p>

"Ahem"

They both blush.. then run out hand and hand and I think theyre off for a little rumpty-tumpty.

Now that is wanky. But it's not the end of the story!

**ooOOOoo**

We had a McKinley meeting in Gryffindor common room, and we caught up on some guy gossip.

"so you guys know Ron Weasley" artie asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"well he is my friend and he wants to go all the way but she doesn't. He wants to know what to do, because last time they got close she ran out and he hadn't seen her since. "

"Well I think he should go tell her. "

"no Finn that's stupid. He should leave it and wait for the ladies to come to him. That's what happens to the puckerman "

"okay hold up." I interrupted. "I met hermione when she ran out. She wants to go all the way with him but she wants to finish her exams first. So puck, your idea is about as good as grimaces body." Lauren tried to launch herself at me. Suddenly there was a knock on the portrait. Artie wheeled over, and opened it. It was Wes, Thad, and David.

"Hey guys, What's up? Did you bring tots?" Mercedes glared at them. "of course! And Wes brought some nachos." Wes smiled and sat down ... Next to me.

"Anyway about the party. Have we got a location?"

"yes!" I said. "we are goin to have it instead of the ball. I mean, it is the ball. And I talked to the head girl Nd she says it's fine. "

"whooooooooop! okay girls and boys, let's get the party started!"

The next few days were busy. While all the hogwarts people were doing the exams, we were working by day and planning by night. When it was (finally) the weekend, everyone headed off to hogsmead for their ball gowns.

Brits and I took our friends and we ended up in a group of about 20 girls. Us and the Glee gals, which was like, 7 of us. And then there were the others. Astoria, Cho, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Parvati and Padma, Luna, and about 5 more whose names I forgot. Oh wait, and Kurt. So basically there was a big mob of girls, giggly and loud walking around a little village. Not to mention we had had a few butterbeers.

We found the dress shop and we were crammed in. Brittany managed to find a pair of socks which looked like they had belonged to Yentl Nd was wearing them on her ears. I found a really nice dress and so did everyone else, but I was one of the few who didn't already know who their date was. Ugh. Even Grimace knew. To be fair, he was fat. But he was nice, I'll give him that. I think his name was bottom... Neville Longbottom.

We got back after walking around the entire village, and all i wanted to do was sleep. Instead, we had to go for dinner with snakeface glaring at us. Ugh. Isn't life great?

Monday morning was back to work. Everyone was anxious to know how they did and were eager win house points. But I was stuck in the hospital. With gavel boy.

"At least he doesn't talk to me" I thought. But actually, I think I was missing company. Working was boring. That was until I remembered my candy striper outfit.

I reached into my bag. I had started bringing it with me in case some smokin guy comes in at short notice. I had nothing to do Nd anyway, the little girl wasin the other ward.

I changed faster then.. I don't know, a Yentl outfit? I strutted my way back and picked up a Teddy bear. I saw myself in the mirror. Daayum.

I saw Wes. I didn't say anything to him but I decided to have some fun. I tapped him on shoulder and asked him if he needed any help. Hah, he couldn't stop staring. It was like i was an angel. He blinked a couple of times and then he said "no, I'm ok".

DID HE JUST TURN ME DOWN?

It got kind of awkward. I barely talked to him. The ball was coming up, next Friday. When I woke up on Wednesday, I felt so depressed. So, while everyone was out at breakfast, I went for a run.

I jogged around the lake a couple times. For the first time in weeks, I thought about home. I thought about mum and dad, and how much fun we used to have. Then I Thought about Wes. And I smiled.


	5. Truth or Dare and lots of Butter Beer

Ugh. School was getting very boring. It was exams and there was no one in the hospital. And the cute little girl, Pauline, was gone. Basically all Wes and I did was sit around and talk. I suppose he was my best guy friend. And I would be lying if I said he wasn't hot. He was very hot. Very, very, ve- I guess you get the picture.

anyway, I was saying, it was really boring. Madame pom pom wasn't even in the hospital. So one boring Friday, I dragged Wes outside. He was stuttering and protesting especially because I was pulling him by the tie. Just then the bell rang. All the students came pouring out of classroms for their next period. I swayed down the stairs, still holdin his tie and he had gone a little dreamy. But that was probably cos I cut off blood flow.

Anyway, we went down the stairs, and suddenly all these wolf whistles and cat calls rang out. I thought that were aimed at some randoms, but I heard a "wow Wes-boy, you got a hot one!"

I continued down the stairs, smirkin the way I had seen Draco do it a hundred times when he teased his girlfriend. Wes grinned. We left the castle and sat down by the lake.

"thanks San!" he said. I looked at him funny. "oh, everyone thought I was gay before. Now you cleared up rumors!"

I scoffed. "wes, you know, we aren't going out."

He looked at me and leant in a bit. Then he whispered;

"why can't we?"

I was just about to kiss him when I felt a shadow looming above me.

I looked up.

It was .. Klaine.

Kurt grinned.

"oh uh I think it's lunch, I uh, need to go talk to uh, Astoria" I stammered, before standing up.

"I need to see Ron" he said, then he got up and followed me.

"look, gavel boy. As attractive as you are, I dont Think this is going to work." I said that as quick as could and I didn't meet his eyes.

"look, San. I think we should give it a chance. " I had been walking really fast and by now we were in the great hall. Suddenly, he cut in front of me, stopped, and got down on one knee. "oh my god Wes what are you doing!" I flushed. The hall was silent and even the professors were watching.

"Santana lopez, will you go to the ball with me?" 

OoOOOoo

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay"

The whole hall broke into applause. Wes came with me to where I sat at the slytherin table, between Astoria and Rosalie (the vampire blondie) and sat down opposite me, next to Draco and Ginny and Noah, who was staring at Astoria and avoiding eye contact with grimace, who was trying to flirt with him.

That worked about as well as a broken condom.

In other words, It didn't.

ooOOOoo

I had decided to have a party. But only particular people were invited. I decided on Ginny, hermione, Astoria, pansy, Rosalie, Luna, and britt.

These were al girls who I had become really good friends with. We wee going to have an awesome time. I wanted it to be like girly, but then I thought we could have some sexy time with the boys. But that would only be fun if it was a surprise. And yes, I have been practicing my evil smirk.

I had everything planned. Junk food, chick flicks, common room ( I bribed everyone else that if they left, I would make them a bowl of guac each. And you know how everybody loves guac. Dump em on corn chips and you have some delish nachos.

So pansy, astoria, rosalie and me all waited we got a bit bored, and I had a portable DVD player. We plugged it in and watched the first chick flick, the sisterhood or thé travelling pants. I decided I would be Carmen, rosalie would be Lena, pansy would be tibby and Astoria would be Bridget. We got to the credits and people started arriving. Gin and Hermy came first, followed by britt and Luna.

We ate junk food and drank fizzy. We giggled and told jokes. Gin and luna had brought butterbeer and Luna and britt had made cookies and cupcakes.

When the clock struck 12, we decided to play truth or dare, which was very fun indeed. 

ooOOOoo

"Lets get this party started-d-d" Luna yelled, she must have been tipsy on butter beer. We got into a circle. We spun the wand and the sparks stopped on Pansy. "Uhh, truth or dare?" Luna giggled. "Oh well absolutely positively truth."

"who do you like?"

"David Warbler"

We all turned and faced her.

"Well we have to set you up, don't we?" I smirked.

She blushed crimson and spun the wand. It landed on.. Hermione!

"truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to seduce Ron"

She was just about to leave when Ginny said "WAIT! Here, take this" she held out a little bug thing in her hand. "It's a mini camera"

Hermione stood and left. We all turned to the screen.

We saw her getting in to gryffindor, and saw her climbing on top of ron. As he was prefect, he was all by himself. Wen he woke up, he grinned and they started making out. Hermione quickly told him, "wait" and she ran to the bathroom. She held up the bug and looked at us and said, "okay guys, im taking this off now, because what im going to do would be classified as porn, okay?" she dropped it on the ground and we heard a thump, and everything went black. We started giggling. Trust Hermione.

OoOOOoo

Hermy didn't come back. We decided to go on without her. Pansy spun the wand again and it landed on Astoria.

"Oh gosh, uh, dare"she slurred.

"Go into pucks room and steal a pair of his boxers"

Astoria stumbled over and giggled as she tripped over Britt. She walked down the stairs and we saw her enter Pucks room. He was sharing with Thad, Draco and Blaise, and but Thad had gone to Gryffindor for the emergency Wablers meeting. Don't ask.

We heard astoria giggling, then we heard and OOMPH and suddenly, "WHAT THE HELL?"

ooOOOoo


	6. Operation:Saviour

Astoria ran out giggling, but she was holding a pair of dark green cotton boxers. Puck stumbled out behind her.

"give..it..here!" he exclaimed. She ran around the room and he launched himself at her. She sidestepped, then sat on him, pointing her wand between his eyes.

"Oh how the tables have turned, Mr Puckerman." she turned to us. "I win the dare, hurry up."

Just as she was getting off puck, a whole lot of Slytherins come out. And so does the whole glee club. Including Warblers. Oh, in case your wondering, Hermione still hasn't come back. But we expected her to stay the night anyway, even if it wasn't with us. As I was saying...

ooOOOoo

The night turned out to be a Rachel berry party withOUT liquor. Well. Partially, anyway. The night progressed to everyone sitting in a circle and playing spin the bottle.

Britt was dared to give Tina a lap dance. Tina was truthed and she said she used to like Finn. Finn was truthed and he said he still had a thing for me. And I was dared to have 7 minutes in heaven with, you guessed, Bang McGavel. The lovely, Wes Warbler.

ooOOOoo

It was awkward at first. It was a very very small broom closet. I was tired, and I couldn't see. So I sat down.

"OOF"

There was an awkward silence. I realised I was on his lap! But the weird thing was, I didn't feel like moving. He wrapped his arms around me. I heard giggling and someone (most likely Ginny) yell out "we cant hear anything! Your going to be locked in there for another 7 minutes!"

Screw them. I turned to where I thought Wes was facing. I felt his face, accidentally smushing his nose and poking his eye. But I found what I was looking for. I whispered in his ear. "lock her and Draco in their room. And do it the normal way, with a key. And don't let them get their wands."

I could tell he grinned in a very Wes-like way. He felt my face, presumably trying to find my ear. But he was much gentler, and he didn't stab/poke/murder me. He leaned in, and I realised what he was tying to do.

Let's just say, there were, in Finn's brilliant description, fireworks.

ooOOOoo

The next part of this chapter takes place after we has a delicious snogging session, after the door was opened up on us by Ginny and Draco and after we had pushed them into the same closet and heard some very strange thumping noises.

We (as in everyone else except the future Mr and Mrs Malfoy) decided to leave them in there and lock the door.

So the night moved on.

Wes and I kept glancing at each other. His eyes are so amaz- oh. Of course.

Everyone realized they were missing some of the couples. Chang-Chang, Klaine, Romione, Drinny (if you count being wanky in a broom cupboard as gone, then yes, Drinny), Astoria and Puck, Bartie, Rosalie (who went to find her boyfriend), Quam, Finchel, Blaise and Luna. Which is surprising. Because they "apparently" hated each other. It was practically the singles. Except me.

I think we realized we weren't having much fun so we all split up for the night. But not before I stole Pansy's owl and messaged all the girls, plus Kurt, about an emergency meeting. We had alot of them nowadays.

ooOOOoo

It was Sunday, the last day of the weekend. 5 days till the ball! I was excited. As excited as you can be in a dressing gown. When I woke up I was expecting to be faced with the craziest girl in the world, aka Astoria. But no! I checked in her bed. I got abit worried. Then .. BRAINWAVE! I crept over to Noah's room. And there they were. But no Drinny.

Oh. My. God.

Theyre still in the closet!

I ran over and flung it open.  
>Or not. <p>

OoOOOoo

I woke up and saw Poppin Fresh eating the leftover food. Nice one. She didn't notice me though, and I walked out to where MY MEETING was held. The room of requirement. I came across a very puzzled Luna and she smiled at me. "Oh hello Santana! Your aura is a nice pink colour today. You should wear some earrings to avoid wrackspurts. They love pink auras. Daddy and I once were roaming in a forest when suddenly…" A door appeared. "You can go in and the room will provide you with what you need." I guess it must have known I didn't particularly want to listen to one of Luna's stories. We both walked in. Everyone (but Grimace) was there.

"LADIES! We are having a disater! Some people need dates to the ball! And others haven't even got their togas yet! The hall isn't decorated!" Hermione continued to ramble on and on about the things that hadn't been done before next Friday.

"Hermione, chill. We have ages." Mercedes calmly stated. Quinn and Kurt tried to comfort her.

"Guys. Relax. I have a plan."

OoOOOoo

Everyone turned and looked at me. "Who hasn't got their dresses yet?" Ginny, Luna, Tina and Rachel all raised their hands. "You guys are going to Hogsmeade. With Kurt. Because knowing Yentl she would choose a typical frilly lilac thing, and brainwash everyone else to do the same." They all nodded, except for Rachel, who rolled her eyes and started to say, "you should know that I don't like the colour lilac, I pref-" But was stopped when every girl droned "shut up Rachel" in a monotone.

"Now, who doesn't have a date?" Mercedes, Astoria, Pansy and Britt all blushed and put their hands up. "Kay. You guys, hold up."

"Everyone else stand up. Hermione is going to take you down to the hall and show you what she wants for the decorations. I'll go get the guys to help. And I'll send them down." I started smirking. "I have to get down there and conduct a little.. survey of my own. My sources say they are having their own little meeting. Off you go. Away." "**GET YO' ASS OUT.**" Mercedes yelled. That did the job. Everyone grinned and thanked me for my fab job. The girls left were the ones who hadn't got asked yet. "So this is called Operation:Savior" and when I say it, you guys will come back to this room, stat, okay?" There were mumbles. "Sweet. Hey Astoria, should I wear my candy striper outfit?"

ooOOOoo


	7. And The Preparations Begin!

**A/N: Guys, I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. There is no excuse except for the fact I was being lazy. I'm so sorry! I promise to update more often. So here you go! Enjoy! And tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

><p>Fast forward a bit, and then.. Today was the day. The day of the Hogwarts Dance. We had agreed that the theme would be Greek. Oh, it also meant I would see some hot guys in a toga. Mmmm ...<p>

So I went shopping with britt britt, and got my sexy outfit. She wanted to go naked, but I told her how Artie was going as a Sea Monster, so she decided to be a nereid. I decided, to be Aphrodite , because lets face it. I can totally pull that off.

I heard some warblers were going as Greek gods too. Quinn was going as artemis, cos Artemis doesn't put out. And Sam was going as Apollo, heaven knows why. Rachel wanted to go as Hera and Finn to go as zeus. I heard puckerman was going as hades cos hes so badass. Lauren however, was going as Dionysus. I'm pretty sure that's a man.

As soon as we got back from shopping, we were pushed into the hall by a scared looking Pansy. "Hermione has been so scary, she was literally fuming when she found out about your shopping trip. Hurry up!"

Hermione was freaking out, Ron was trying to comfort her, and Harry was.. Harry was being Harry.

"Ginny! Draco! Stop making out and put up those streamers! Oh no! What do we do about the PUNCH?" she shrieked.

"Ahah! Finally. It's about time you showed up. Santana and Brittany, go set up the photo area. Puck, music..."  
>And that was basically how the rest of the day went. I swear. We weren't going to have any energy left to dance.<p>

Hermione finally dismissed us at 4:00 on the dot. "Now you have exactly 2 hours and 30 minutes. Shoo!" she bellowed. The girls and Kurt sprinted off to their dormitories so the could have a shower, while the guys all walked slowly, groaning about how they would jut have to get this over with. I was walking down the corridor with a sleepy Ginny, confused Brittany, bubbly Quinn and a way-too-excited-for-someone-who-has-been-working-all-day Astoria. So when Wes came up next to me and put his arm around my waist, I dragged him into the nearest broom closet to escape my 3 amazing friends.

* * *

><p>When the coast was clear, Wes and me jumped out. "San, you can go get ready if you want." Wes grinned at me. "Well I need a bath. Do you want to come in with me?" I purred, smirking. Wes' eyes widened so much, and it looked like his jaw was going to fall off. "Wes. Wes? Earth to Wes? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and finally, after about 5 minutes, Wes snapped back to life. "Wes! I was just going to say. bring your togs. Meet me in the prefects bathroom in 10." And with that, I walked off, remembering to sway my hips just like Astoria and Pansy taught me.<p>

"But San! You're not a prefect!" Wes yelled after me. "Hasn't bothered me before" I called back. "The password is lukewarm bath."

I grabbed my towel and changed into my white bikini that totally showed off my new tan. I grabbed Ginny's cloak she left in my room after our sleepover night a couple of days ago, and sprinted off to the bathrooms. I was a few minutes early but surprise surprise, gavel boy was already there. He had filled the bath completely to the top with bubbles, and was waiting inside. He watched as I took of Gin's cloak and smiled tame when I got inside. It was so nice and warm. And it smelt so good, like Coconut cream. So I scooted over to Wes and sat on his lap.

"So San, who are you going as for the dance?" Wes asked, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Aphrodite, because I can totally pull that off. What about you?" I replied.

"A non crippled Hephaestus. He also happens to be Aphrodite's husband." Wes Winked at me.

* * *

><p>As we sat in the warm coconut bubble bath and chatted, I felt very happy. Wes was such a sweet person, it almost made me feel ill. My phone beeped on the other side of the room, inside Ginny's cloak pocket. I climbed off Wes and checked my message. There were 43 from Brittany, Quinn, Astoria, Ginny and Pansy. Plus about 60 from Hermione asking if I was any good at dancing. Make that 61 I thought as my phone beeped again. All of the ones Astoria and co. were asking where the hell was I. Well, Brittany's texts were "What is a toga?" but it made me wonder what the time was. Oh my god. It was 6. I only had half an hour. Damn.<p>

I kissed Wes goodbye, told him the time, then sprinted off to the Slytherin Common Room with Ginny's cloak trailing behind me.

I almost screamed the password. I ran inside, where I saw Rosalie, Astoria, Britt, Pansy, Ginny, Luna and Quinn all sitting on my bed. "I'm sor-" I stammered, but Quinn held up a finger.

Ginny spoke. "Now darling, we love you. So while we make you beautiful, you will tell us about your date with Wes." She paused, sniffed me, and continued "and why you smell like coconut cream."

And with that, I was shoved into a chair. I felt someone doing my hair and I heard someone in the bathroom picking out make up. Us girls had combined our stash as we basically lived together, and my dorm (well, Astoria and Pansy's too) was the dorm of the week. That just meant it was where everyone would sleep if they wanted too (they normally did, especially Luna and Ginny because of Blaise and Draco).

Anyway. Cool fingers were doing my hair. It felt amazing. "So San, tell us about your sexploits" Rosalie murmured. "YES" Astoria and Ginny shrieked from the bathroom. "Quinn, plait this bit." Rosalie ordered. Britt and Luna giggled from the bed where they were smoothing out my dress, and Ginny grinned from the wardrobe where she was picking out my shoes.

"Well, I went to the prefects bathrooms with Wes." I grinned.

"You didn't!" Astoria gasped, sticking her head out he bathroom door.

"But, San, you aren't even a prefect!" Quinn murmured. "By the way, you have suck lovely hair San."

I winked. "That's all Draco's doing."

Ginny popped her head out from the wardrobe. "We go in there all the time. Have you ever tried sitting on the taps while he.." then she blushed. "Nevermind. I found your shoes, San" and with that, she pulled a pair of strappy golden sandals. They were amazing.

Pansy and Astoria emerged from the bathroom. They had an angry look on their faces. "We want details, Santana. And we want them now."

They started doing my make up. "Is he a good kisser?" Pansy giggled. "Is he good at .. other things?" Astoria smirked.

"Yes, and yes. Although we haven't really gone that far yet. " I answered.

"Blot. Okay. Do you want to?" Astoria grinned, as she did my lipstick.

It was starting to get a bit awkward. "Um. Sure." I said.

"Done! Okay Santana! Look at yourself!" Pansy exclaimed.

I looked amazing, to put it gently. I slipped into my dress and I was ready. I was smoking. I was hot.

A yell from the common room meant our dates had arrived.

"Oh yeah, and Santana" Ginny called out just as I was about to leave. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know" I whispered.

And that's when I ran.

* * *

><p>I wanted to go and hide in my dorm except for the fact that Wes was waiting downstairs. As I walked into the common room, I saw him. It was like nothing else mattered. He was in a toga slung across his hips and it totally showed of his abs. I heard Grimace snort in the corner "what a typical outfit. Mine is so much more better. It's original. Like the Kardashians." But Wes grinned and said "You look beautiful. Ready?" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said, nervously. Okay. Wait. Hold up, I thought Santana Lopez does NOT get nervous.<p>

I guess there's a first time for everything.

We walked down the hall, me pulling Wes along by his hand. I practically dragged him down the corridor. I ran down the steps. In 5 inch heels. So tripping isn't a surprise. But Wes somehow managed to catch me. So he carried me the rest of the way bridal style. And then he kicked open the door..


	8. The Morning After

**Here you go!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night. It was pitch black, and I had no idea where I was, but I was so tired I didn't care. I turned around and snuggled back first into something warm and fell asleep.<p>

_Wes felt Santana stirring, and hoped she wouldn't leave. He was overjoyed when she snuggled into his front and smiled. He hoped she wouldn't kill her when she woke up, but this moment was worth it._

* * *

><p>I awoke to an annoyingly persistent ray of light that seemed to follow me, no matter which way I turned. I remembered snuggling into something warm, and I realized I was in a double bed, but there was no one else there. I had no idea where I was. I felt disappointed. Nobody, except Brittany (and that was only in sleepovers) would be there when I woke up. I lay back down and burrowed under the unfamiliar pillows, sadness filling my empty stomach.<p>

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead"

I sat straight up at the voice, automatically wrapping the blanket around my front.

"Wes?" I screeched. He was standing in the middle of the room, holding a tray that had a glass and a plate on it. He grinned and laid it down on my lap, before sitting on the bed. "You know," he glanced at me, "you don't have to do that. You are fully dressed, you know." I glanced down at myself for the first time, and saw I was in an old tee shirt and track shorts. My eyes then moved to the tray of food, my mouth stretching into a grin as I saw what was on it. Churros (my absolute favourite) and chocolate sauce. There was also a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of chopped up pieces of papaya, nectarines and berries. On the side, next to the plate was a little flower, a frangipani, if the herbology lessons I occasionally tagged along to taught me anything. I smiled, a sweet smile, as I tucked it behind her ear.

I reached for the churros, before suddenly stooping. "Wes… What happened?" I asked, curiously. "All I remember is kicking the door open and… _Oh, no."_

* * *

><p>We walked down the hall, me pulling Wes along by his hand. I practically dragged him down the corridor. I ran down the steps. In 5 inch heels. So tripping isn't a surprise. But Wes somehow managed to catch me. So he carried me the rest of the way bridal style. And then he kicked open the door..<p>

The music stooped playing. Everyone turned to us. It was like something out of a horror movie. "And here we have… Wes and Santana! Our Prom King and Queen have finally decided to arrive!" Lee Jordan, one of Ginny's brothers friends, who now runs a club in Hogsmeade, had come back to run the music and DJ-ing part of the prom for free. He also happened to be best friends with Ginny's older brothers, Fred and George, the two that ran the joke shop and tried to sell me some chocolate knickers, until Ginny had threatened them with her bat bogey hex and they ran off to help other customers.

I pinched Wes's arm until he put me down and I dragged him up on stage, glaring furiously at my supposedly best girlfriends (aka Pansy, Astoria, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Quinn, Britt, Rosalie… the list goes on) because I was sure they had planned this. I allowed myself a small smile while the olive wreath was placed on my head, and I didn't complain as Wes led me down the steps to the centre of the dance floor for the customary dance. I would murder my friends later, when there weren't so many people watching. Right now, I would relax and enjoy myself.

As I danced, I took a quick glance around the room. It was incredible. The walls had been spelled to look like the inside of a temple, and there was Greek fire keeping the place warm. Of course, that could get out of hand, so it was a good thing that Seamus was managing it. Wait, Seamus? Oh no. The food looked fantastic, all laid out on ancient looking platters and there was a giant bowl of ambrosia. I made a mental note to get some of that later.

As the song ended, Wes spun me around quickly, so my "toga" shone in the light of the fire and my Tiara sparkled. Everyone "aahed" as I rolled my eyes. Lee Jordan grinned. "Now, if you two can make your way over to the photo booths, and y'all remember to have a good time!" he announced. Suddenly the room was filled with music, the beat loud and clear. Most couples were heading for the dance floor. Wes smiled at me. "Where do you want to go, my *ahem* godess?" he asked with a wink. I punched him in the shoulder. "The photo booths sound fine" I replied, smirking.

Colin Creevey and his little brother Dennis manned the photo booths. Colin took the professional photos, while Dennis looked after the booths. There was a huge line for the booths, so we decided to get the background ones. You stood on a clam, which would hover over a small pool of water, and in the background were dolphins jumping up from a river. "Smile for the camera!" Colin instructed. We grinned at the camera and Wes leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Wonderful! These will be pinned up in the great hall and you can take them down. Next! Oh wow oh wow oh wow, is that Harry Potter? With… is that… no, Daphne Greengrass? Oh boy!" Colin shrieked. "Wanky" I muttered, as I saw them snogging while Colin went all papparazzi.

We joined the long line of people waiting for the photo booth. I glanced at Wes. "I have an idea," I told him. I straightened my wreath. "Excuse me, Head Goddess and God coming through, make way." I saw Lauren threatening Dennis to let her in. "I'm sorry," I heard him trying to explain, "but you can't just cut like that. You need to be the Head God or Goddess. Maybe next year!" She growled at him. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, endangered white rhino? I think that you should go back to the Zoo you came from. Oh, and I hope that you realize you're dressed like a man, Poppin' Fresh." Everyone cheered at she stampeded off to find Jewfro. "Thanks, Santana!" Dennis grinned. "Go straight in!"

After taking about 4 sets of us being complete retards, I stuck my head out. "Dennis, can you do me a favour and enlarge this booth?" I turned inside. "Wes, can you please find me Lavender, Ginny, Hermione, Rosalie, Luna, Astoria and Britt?" I asked him. He smiled before running up to Lee, who quickly put out a notice. In less then a minute, my friends turned up. After striking weird pose after weird pose, we decided we should give the others a fair go. We crowded out of the booth and hit the dance floor. All of our dance partners were waiting at a table, watching us with amusement in their eyes. "Those girls are crazy." I heard Draco mutter as we passed by. Ron looked up. "Mate, I just worry for anyone who gets in their way!" he agreed. Wes smiled. "You don't mess with them, that's for sure!" We passed Klaine on the dance floor. Lavender looked up at Lee Jordan. "Oi, Lee, play a song we can dance to!" She was already a little tipsy off some root beer Quinn had brought in. "Sure thing, what would you like?" She grinned. 'Shake' by Jesse McCartney came on.

After dancing like wild maniacs, we collapsed on a gigantic couch in a pile. I ended up sitting on Rosalie, and leaning on Britt. The air suddenly went cold. The music stopped. I shivered. Suddenly, tall figures in swooping cloaks appeared through windows. Everyone started screaming. One came up to me, and I felt sad. I remembered every single break up, every single time my parents yelled at me, the day my parents divorced, every time I woke up to an empty bed. When my cat, Baby Nino died. When I fell off the top of the pyramid and nobody except Brittany came to visit me. All of a sudden, I was pushed away and a white horse chased the creature down. That was the last thing I remembered from that night.

* * *

><p>"So…" I said, biting into another churro, "where am I?" Wes raised an eyebrow. We're in the room of requirement. Ginny brought you here whilst you were sleeping, and then her and Draco went to go help out the teachers in the Great Hall. "Hey Wes?" I asked, absent-mindedly munching. "What was that thing?" He blinked. "I think it was a dementor. They suck out your soul. Or something." He explained as he reached for one of MY churros. Though I suppose I should let him have one, seeing as he did get me them. I sighed. "Then what happened?" Well, you were still in your toga, so I put you down on the bed. I ran into Rosalie and Emmett, her boyfriend, and she came in here and changed you. Uh… Then they left, and I fell asleep on the bed."<p>

I finished my churro and laid the tray down on the floor. I laid my head on Wes's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me. He nuzzled his face into my hair as he murmured something. "What?" I asked him. "I said that... I love you."

I just stared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed! R&R my lovelies! xo**


	9. Bikinis, Bubble Baths and Bad Mistakes

**I own absolutely nothing. If I did, this would actually be a TV show, not just some weird, and silly, twisted figment of my imagination. So here you go, my lovelies. Another chapter. Because I missed you all so.**

* * *

><p>"San? Santana? Santana! Are you okay? Hey, wait, I'm sorry. Please come ba-" Wes called as I ran down the hall way, to the prefect bathrooms. "Dragon Egg" I muttered, as I waited impatiently for the portrait to open. "Finally" I muttered as I rolled my eyes. I started to run the bath and took off my shoes. As I poured some of the coconut bath gel left over from yesterday into the tub, I actually thought about someone loving me. I mean, the idea had always been kind of weird to me. My parents loved me, sure. Or so they said. Brittany loved me, but in a friend way. And all the boys, the others I had let into my life that said they loved me, never meant it. Wes <em>was<em>another guy.

But this _was_ Wes, I thought, as I stepped into the tub. I sighed with relief as the warm water engulfed my legs. I had another bikini on, one I had put in the secret safe in the corner, which was normally used for when witches needed to have somewhere to put their scented bath soaps and candles so the wizards wouldn't use them all up. At least, that's what Hermione told me. I relaxed. The warm water felt amazing. For a while I just lay there, breathing in the sweet coconut scent and thinking about happy things.

That's when I heard the muffled sobs. I sat up. "Hello?" I called. "Just so you know, I'm not hesitating to go all Lima Heights on your ass ev- Oh, Ginny, it's you. What's up?" I asked. She ran up to me and started sobbing on my shoulder. "Hey, It's okay. Was it Draco? That twat doesn't deserve you, not in a million years. Or was Ron being an idiot again? I can go Lima Heights on _him_, you know. I've been practicing," I cooed in my voice-I-use-to-calm-down-Britt-when-Chastity-starts-smoking-again. "Come on, you can get into my bath if you want, I just got the water perfect." She smiled at me, hiccupped a few times, and stripped down to her black bikini. Huh. Seems like everyone comes to the prefect's bathroom prepared for a bath with someone else.

"Thank you, Santana. For being so nice! I really just don't know what to do, especially with the whole dementors attacks and everything. I just don't know whether to tell him or not, or what I should do about it!" She told me. I looked at her. "Uh, Ginny, you haven't exactly told me what's going on." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, right. Well, Santana… I'm pregnant. And I have no idea what to do! Should I keep it and how will I tell my parents and what happens when Ron finds out and Draco will be so mad and-"

I cut her off. "I'm going to be right back, okay? 5 minutes, max." She looked at me, with tears dripping down her cheeks.

I grabbed a towel and went to find Quinn.

"So when you say emergency, what do you mean? Why do I have to wear my bikini?" Quinn asked, as we jogged to the prefect's bathroom. "Ginny's pregnant, Q. You need to help her. I have no idea what to do. Please." Quinn looked at me. "Okay. Lets do this." Quinn walked into the room and smiled at Ginny. "Hi, Gin." She whispered, as she climbed into the tub. It's going to be okay. I did it, and you're so, so much stronger then me." Quinn turned around so she was facing me. "Find Draco." She mouthed. And with that, I slipped from the room and ran towards the dungeons.

After pulling on a t-shirt and shorts, I stepped out of my room and walked straight into… "Blaise! Have you seen Draco?" I asked him. "Yeah, he's down by the lake." Blaise replied. Sprinting out of the castle, I saw a figure sitting on the grass, watching the giant squid. I saw the sunlight catch his silvery blonde hair and I knew I had found who I was looking for. "Draco Malfoy, do you know what you've done?" He just raised an eyebrow at me. "You've gone and knocked up your girlfriend, that's what. Now hurry up and come with me." I turned around and jogged back towards the castle. I got about 200 meters when I realized Draco wasn't behind me. He was sitting on the ground, but this time with his head in his hands. I ran back towards him. "Oh God, what have I done? I can't handle a baby! Poor Ginny! I'm going to be the worst father ever," he moaned.

I looked at him. "Look, Draco, you can't really back out of this. Anyway, she's only a few weeks along, you'll both be out of school before the baby is born. Ad this is so much worse for her, you know that?" I glared at him as I sat down. "Santana, she wants to be a _quidditch player_ for the Holyhead Harpies. She can't do that if she's pregnant!" He exclaimed. "No. She can't. What do you want to do, Draco?" He looked at me. "I want to be an Auror, not that it matters now" he scowled. "Draco, look at me. She can still play Quidditch or whatever it is you guys do. She can still live her life, and you can live yours. I promise to help baby-sit if you need it, and I know everyone in new Directions, and your friends at Hogwarts, will be happy to help. You need to help her! She can't do this alone. Anyway, it's your fault. You're the one with the stupid sperm. Now, are you going to come with me to comfort her, or will you stay here and sulk until I come and kick your butt into tomorrow?" I grinned at him. He smiled weakly in return, as they headed towards the castle.

As we entered the prefect's bathroom, we saw that neither Quinn, nor Ginny was there. I went to the toilet, and I saw the pregnancy test. "They might want this later" I muttered, as we headed towards the Ravenclaw common room. I reached up and knocked on the door. "I can be long, or I can be short. I can be grown, and I can be bought. I can be painted, or left bare. I can be round, or square. What am I?" screeched the knocker. "A fingernail!" Someone behind them exclaimed. "Don't worry, Ginny called Blaise and I" Luna explained. They walked into the common room, where Ginny and Quinn were sitting. Draco went and sat besides her, protectively wrapping an arm around her waist. She turned to him. "We can do this," he told her. "Someone gave me some very good advice." Draco grinned, then winked at me. Quinn left to go find some information on teen pregnancy (about keeping the baby, of course) while Blaise and Luna had disappeared somewhere to snog. It was just me in the room, now. Ginny laid her head against his chest. "I love you." She told him. "As I love you, Gin." It felt too private, like I was intruding something. I slipped away. Normally, I don't do quiet. Oh, no. But today it seemed like I was blending into a wall. Santana Lopez, as grey as concrete.

It only occurred to me after I left that that could have been Wes and me. But I didn't love Wes… Did I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course you love Wes, silly girl.**

**I know nobody is reading my story, and it doesn't bother me. Not one little bit! I'm just glad I got to add on to it. R&R and I'll love you forever! (But I love you anyway if you've gotten this far) :) xo**


	10. Fairy Cookies and Serenades

**A/N: Aren't you all lucky, 3 chapters in two days! Hope this one is okay :D I own nothing. Obviously.**

* * *

><p>Somehow I ended up at the great hall. I made my way over to the Slytherin table. Winky, a House Elf, came up to me. ""Miss Tana, would you like something?" she squeaked. "Oh, yes. Uh, a butter beer please. And some cookies?" I replied. Talking to them always creeped me out a little bit. Winky shook her head. "Am sorry, Miss Tana, you must go to Three Broomsticks. Am very sorry." All of a sudden, her face lit up and she leaned in close to me. "I do have some muggle root beer, if you want, Miss Tana" she whispered. I smiled at her. She disappeared and came back holding some fairy cookies and a glass full of root beer. "Thanks, Winky" I told her, and she hugged me before running off back to the kitchens.<p>

I chewed my way through fourteen cookies and was just about to start on my fifteenth before someone wrapped their arms around me. "San!" Brittany exclaimed, squealing. "Ouch! Britt, not in my ear" I exclaimed. "Sorry San! Ooh, a cookie! Yummy!" Britt replied, sitting down next to me. "Did you know I went on a broomstick yesterday? Luna taught me! And we fed the giant squid! And Artie and I went for a broomstick ride, it was so much fin!" she told me. "That's great, Britt." I sighed. To be honest, I didn't really want to hear about Wheels right now, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. "What's wrong, Tannie?" She asked me, concern all over her face. There was no point trying to hide it from her. Brittany was actually the smartest person I know. Well, when it came to advice. "Wes told me he loved me," I told her. "Oh! How sweet!" When she saw the look on my face she stopped. "What did you say?" she questioned. "I didn't say anything. I ran. And then I got, um, distracted for a bit, and then I came here" I explained. I didn't want to tell her about Ginny if I wasn't meant to.

I laid my head on her shoulder. "Oh, Tana. Do you love him?" she whispered, curiously. "Yes" I answered, without hesitation. I straightened up. "But I don't want to tell him in case he uses me. It's happened enough. Look at Puck, for example! God, what is wrong with me? Why does no-one want to be in my life for longer then, I don't know, a week?" Brittany looked at me. "Tana, this is Wes we're talking about. He doesn't use anyone. And Puck is just an idiot. But maybe no one stays in your life because you never let them in? I mean, I love you. But you need to actually think about this. Remember Mitchell in 9th grade? He asked you out and even though you went out for a week, you never old him anything, but you were o sad when he broke up with you." I stared at her. "So… what do I do?" I asked her. "Tana, tell him you love him. He's not going to hurt you. Even if he did, you know I would kill him and so would everyone else. Quinn would feed him poisoned cupcakes and Kurt would stab him with a nail file. Rosalie would eat him alive and Ginny would probably Bat Bogey him to the point of no return. Honestly, I think you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Making my way back to my dormitory, I bumped into Mike and Tina. "Santana! Hi! Make sure you come to dinner tonight!" Tina exclaimed. Mike just smiled knowingly. I raised an eyebrow at them, then smiled a little bit and continued walking. Weirdoes. I do like Tina, but sometimes she was very… odd. I passed a few more people, like David, who winked at me, then asked if I had seen Mercedes. Ever since they went together to prom, they had been together, practically glued to the hand. "Shouldn't you be with her, right now?" I asked him, glaring. "Nope, uh, I had an emergency Warblers meeting! Yeah, that's it!" he muttered as he turned around and power walked off in the opposite direction.<p>

I also walked by Seamus, who gave me the thumbs up, and Blaine, who told me I should probably go clean up before dinner. "Thanks, hobbit, but I think I might not go to dinner today." His eyes widened. "But you have to- I mean, why not? Are you not feeling well?" He asked me. "I actually don't know if I can face Wes," I explained. His gigantic eyebrows scrunched together for a second, then relaxed. "You know what, Santana, I have a feeling you guys won't talk much. I mean, you're in two different houses, right? You actually aren't meant to sit with another house, but Dumbledore doesn't care. I think you'll be fine. Just surround yourself with some friends, and I think you'll be fine. Anyway! Must go, uh, see Kurt. We're watching Rent, again. He sweet talked the Muggle Studies professor into lending him the TV set, after demonstrating to the class how to use a hair straighter." He smiled a bit at the thought. "See you, Santana!" He called.

I was positive the Hobbit was lying, but who knows? I just wanted to go lie down. I reached my dormitory and was about t collapse on the bed. But I couldn't. There was a letter waiting for me.

From my mother.

* * *

><p>Astoria came barging in at about 6 o clock. "Darling, why didn't you come to Potions? Snape was looking forward to having his best muggle student work on the invisibility potion! Come on now, dinners in half an hour. Why aren't you moving? Oh, you poor darling. Sit up and talk to me. There's no need for tears when Astoria's here!" I sat up, blearily. "Good Santana!" she cooed. "Now tell me what's wrong?" I stared at her. "Astoria! I'm not crying! I don't cry!" She gave me a pointed look. "Honey, you sound just as bad as Draco when you say that." She gave me a once over. "Then why is your face all wet?" she asked. "Okay" I sighed. "I was crying. But no about Wes!" she smirked at me. "Never said it was about him, darling." I glared at her. "Fine. It was partially Wes. Partially my mother." She stared at me. "You mean your mother, the alcoholic and former drug addict who broke out of rehab and got you in a car crash when you were 4?" she asked. "Yes, her." I stated. "She's moving to New Mexico and she isn't coming back, ever." I explained. "when's she leaving?" Astoria asked, as her pale eyebrows rose into a mountain shape. "Yesterday" I whispered. "She didn't even say goodbye," I breathed. "I honestly know that I'd be better off without her, seeing as my Daddy's been the one who really looked after me, but still." Astoria looked at me. "You <em>can <em>go visit her, you know." I looked up. "Astoria, she _left _me. She doesn't want me anymore." Astoria wrapped her arms around me. It felt nice. She was a great friend.

"You can always come stay with my family for Christmas, I'm sure Mother won't mind. Daphne always brings home her friends." I smiled at her. "Thanks, but I'm actually going to the Burrow with Ginny's family." I replied. "You too? Good! I didn't want to say it in case you weren't invited. Oh well then, we'll be together anyway. Now let's get ready for dinner!"

* * *

><p>I slipped into my skinny jeans and a black singlet. I pulled on the purple leopard print jacket <strong>(AN: _in case you guys didn't know, it's the outfit from the sexy episode)_**and stepped into my heels. Re-applying my mascara for the third and final time (my lashes _had_ to look perfect) I finally stepped out of the dorm. "Finally!" Astoria exclaimed, from where she was waiting in the common room. "We're going to be late!" she said, dragging me out of the portrait. As we reached the front of the Great Hall, she gave me a quick hug. "Just remember, honey, you don't need your mother right now. You have us."

It was almost silent, except for the occasional murmur. I sat down It seemed like all eyes were on me. I sat down at the Slytherin table, and reached for the potatoes. Just as I put one on my plate, there was a small commotion at the Gryffindor table. I didn't look, of course, because that was Wes's table. So instead, I just kept adding potatoes on the plate. Just as I had picked up the gravy, I heard a voice.

_"Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me,"_

I got such a shock that I dropped the gravy. It splashed everywhere. I growled. Luckily, Astoria whispered scourgify, a cleaning spell, and my shirt was clean within seconds. I turned around, still glaring.

Wait, Wes was singing to me!

_"Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_  
><em>though you're unsure why fight the tide<em>  
><em>don't think so much, let your heart decide"<em>

All of a sudden, a different voice joined in, this one coming from opposite the table.

_"Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine_  
><em>I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign"<em>

"Draco?" I hissed. He smirked at me.

_"But you'll never fall till you let go_  
><em>don't be so scared of what you don't know"<em>

Blaine sang from across the room.

"Oh, my God" I said, as I laid my head in my hands, blushing, and grinning.

Suddenly, all the boys in the room that were friend's of Wes's (that basically means everyone) started to sing.

_"True to your heart_  
><em>you must be true to your heart<em>  
><em>that's when the heavens will part<em>  
><em>and baby, shower you with my love<em>  
><em>Open your eyes<em>  
><em>Your heart can tell you no lies<em>  
><em>And when you're true to your heart<em>  
><em>I know it's going to lead you straight to me"<em>

_"Someone you know is on your side, can set you free,_

_"I can do that for you if you believe in me"_ Blaise serenaded, grinning.

_"Why second-guess what feels so right_  
><em>Just trust your heart<em>  
><em>and you'll see the light!"<em> Sam harmonized with Puck.

Once again, all the boys joined in for the chorus. "Fantastic!" I muttered.

_'Your heart knows what's good for you_  
><em>Let your heart show you the way<em>  
><em>It'll see you through"<em> called Ron and Harry. I didn't even know they knew Wes! Odd.

_"Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are_  
><em>you can take both hands off the wheel and still get far"<em> Finn belted, grinning.

_"Be swept away_  
><em>Enjoy the ride<em>  
><em>you won't get lost<em>  
><em>with your heart to guide you"<em> sang Kurt, an octave higher then everyone else.

After repeating the chorus, all the boys, except Wes, started to sing

_"When things are getting' crazy_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Keep on believing', baby_

_Just be true to your heart" _

Wes grinned at me.

_"True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart, _

_I know it's going to lead you straight to me"_ he finished.

The clapping went on for what seemed like half an hour, until good old Dumble finally stood up. "I believe that was a fantastic way to start dinner. And may I say, good job, Mr. Montgomery. 10 points to every single person that participated in that lovely jive!" he exclaimed. "I would like to see Ginny Weasley in my office afterwards, and Draco Malfoy as well. And may I note," he added, with a twinkle in his eye, "that the prefect bathrooms are a fantastic place for deep and meaningful conversations."

I shot a look at Wes, before cramming down as many potatoes as I could without overstuffing myself, waited 5 more minutes then slipped away from the table.

Now I just had to do what I had been looking forward to all evening. A nice, lovely, chat with Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (again): Yay! R&R, my darlings? Only if you want! I don't want to be pushy! Love you all very much, my pumpkins xo**

**P.S. The song is "True to your heart" By 98degrees and Stevie Wonder, but you'll probably know it off Mulan.**


	11. Your Mum's So Fat Her Patronus Is A Cake

**A/N: Here you go lovelies! **

* * *

><p>I checked the entire castle.<p>

Room of Requirement, nothing.

Gryffindor tower, nothing.

Prefect's bathroom, nothing.

Random broom closet: nothing.

Slytherin common room, nothing.

Quidditch pitch, nothing.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of more searching, I went to my room. As soon as I finally got comfortable on my bed, I got a text. The sound of a banging gavel rang across the room. It just so happened I left my phone on top of the drawers, which were on the other side of the room.<p>

I rolled off the bed and stood up, cursing to myself in Spanish. I picked up the phone, and it read "one new message from: Wes"

"San, I heard from a birdie called Pigwidgeon that you were looking for me. If you want to find me, I'm in the hospital wing. Wes."

I took of, sprinting down staircases and corridors. When I reached the hospital doors, I pushed them open and ran inside. Scanning the room, there was…

Nothing. What a surprise. Typical male. Just as I turned to leave, something caught my eye. It looked like, from a distance, a chocolate frog card, one of the card all the first years traded. Ones that Ron got a bit obsessive about. As I got closer, I could see it was a note.

"_San, _

_If you've gotten this far, it means you have decided to come find me. Well. Do you know where you are? _

_It's the place where you walked past me in your naughty nurse outfit and I turned you down._

_Do you wan to know why?_

_I thought that you were joking. Why would you want to go out with a guy like me? You're intelligent, beautiful, flirty, sexy, confident, basically just amazing, and I'm me. Just plain old gavel-banging Wes. _

_If you still want to find me, ad you haven't given up completely, try the library, for your next clue."_

When I pushed open the big, wooden doors, there were 3 books on the nearest table.

"_How to make your crush fall in love with you –the muggle way"_

"_Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches"_

"_How to get the girl of your dreams (love potion recipe inside!)"_

Wait, how long had gavel boy been in love with me?

There was a note between the second and third book.

"_Santana;_

_I read all these books, plus more, when I started to like you. I even asked Ron and Harry to help me to brew a love potion! But then I realized I wanted you to fall in love with me naturally, not with some sort of spell._

_So, anyway, come to the prefects bathroom now, and that' where you'll find me. _

_Its okay if you just want to go to bed. I'm going to leave the bathroom at 11pm anyway. _

_Wes :)"_

I glanced at the big clock hanging over the entrance. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. It was 5 minutes to 11."Typical Gavel." I muttered, cursing him in Spanish. I started running out the door, in the direction of the prefect's bathroom. "Dragon Egg!" I told the portrait, who smiled and swung open the door. I looked around. No one was there. I slumped against the wall.

"San?"

I looked up, and there was Wes, climbing out of the tub, dripping wet. I stood up, hardly daring to believe my eyes, and I rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "You came to find me!" He exclaimed, happily. "Look, Santana, its okay if you don't love me. I don't mind. I just want to be with you. And I am so sorry about dinner, but I was hoping you liked it; it was really last minute, and-" I cut him off. "Wes?" He looked at me. "Yes?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Shut up" I grinned, as I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. This, of course, led to some full on making out.

* * *

><p>Fast-forward about half an hour and we were lying together in the tub. "You know" Wes started, as I lay into his side, "that the water s spelled to always be warm? We've been in here for about an hour, and I've been in here even longer, and it's still the same temperature as before." I rolled my eyes." Does this mean that you want to go back now?" I asked him, innocently. E grinned at me. "Normally, with a beautiful girl leaning in my side in her bikini ad all she wanted to do was make out, I'd say no. But San" he whined, "Look at my hands! They're all wrinkly!" He held up his right hand for proof. "Your fingers look like prunes" I giggled. "Seriously though," I continued, "we should get back. But I don't have any clothes!" He looked at me oddly. "What happened to the ones you were wearing when you cam in?" I looked on the floor again. "I uses house elves took them away. And I can't go back to my dorm like this!" He looked me over. You can come back to mine" he said, as he chucked me a towel. It was white, fluffy and soft. "But I share with David, so we'll have to be quiet. Don't worry though, he's a deep sleeper and he'll probably be with Mercedes anyway." He smirked as he pulled on his shirt. "Hey you got that expression off me!" I exclaimed. I said a mental goodbye to those abs, and gave a little sigh of happiness that they were all mine.<p>

Wes passed me his Dalton jacket, which came up to my mid-thigh, and wrapped an arm around me as we headed to Gryffindor tower. "Hippogriff" he told the fat lady, who looked at me and humphed. I could hear her muttering about "too much inter-house unity" as we entered the common room. We saw Neville and Pansy sleeping on the couch together, as he must have been tutoring her for Herbology. He led me towards the staircase to the boy's dorms. I shook my head in disbelief. There was so much red and gold, it hurt my eyes. He pulled back the duvet and I climbed in, still in the Dalton jacket. I was exhausted. Wes climbed in too, and the last thing I remember was his arms wrapping around me as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to Wes, who was snoring softly next to me. I rolled over and snuggled into his side. Soon enough he groaned. "Good morning, San." I heard a rustle and suddenly David was standing over us. "Dude! You finally got Santana! How long man, how long? And you were complaining that she did-" he was cut off as I swung my hand in his direction and ended up slapping him in his *ahem* <em>area.<em> "Fine" he wheezed, "I can see you two don't want to be disturbed." He called over his shoulder as he left the room. "I'm going to get breakfast. Bye" he yelled as he disappeared down the hallway.

"As I was saying, good morning San, did you sleep well?" Wes asked me, as his arms pulled me closer. "Are you hungry?" he continued, nuzzling my hair. "I'm so hungry, but I don't want to move. And I don't have any clothes" I replied. Wes grinned. "We can sort that out" he winked. He moved to get up, but I grabbed his hand. "Wes, wait. I just wanted to say that I-I love you." He stared at me in disbelief. "Really?" he asked. "Yup" I smiled. His smile was so huge; it looked like something out of a horror movie. "I think that breakfast can be delayed" he smirked, as his lips met mine.

* * *

><p>We headed down to breakfast about an hour later. Luckily, it was Sunday, and there were no classes until 2pm, after the quidditch game. We still had an hour. I was dressed in an oversized tee shirt that said "Your mum's so fat her patronus is a cake" (Wes claimed Harry gave it to him, as Harry was from the muggle world he knew about the "Your Mum" jokes) and some mini shorts Ginny had lent me when I knocked on her door. Wes's arm was around my waist and I leaned on his shoulder. Of course, he was looking completely normal, in his clothes. We entered the Great Hall and made our way to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Kurt, who winked at me, while Blaine nudged Wes and made "whey-hey-hey!" noises while I helped myself to a glass of pumpkin juice and a muffin.<p>

"You know, Santana, you really shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy," came Draco's smug voice, "not until we've won the Quidditch match" he smirked. "Shove off, Malfoy" came Ron's voice. He scowled, and then laughed good-naturedly. "Good luck, Malfoy" he grinned, as the two shook hands. Harry shook his head opposite us, smiling. "He leaned in. "I'll never understand their relationship. Draco knocks up Ginny, and Ron is now friends with him." I pondered this for a second. "Maybe he finally accepted Draco's going to be part of the family?" I asked. Harry shrugged. "I like your tee-shirt, by the way." He grinned. Wes winked. Just then, the bell sounded for free period. It was 11.30, so we had an hour to do whatever we wanted, until lunch. After lunch, we either had anther free period or the Quidditch match. Then at 2.00pm, we had classes for 3 hours, until dinner. This meant that Wes and I would be in the hospital for a while, but until then, free time.

* * *

><p>I was looking forward to some making out, until my phone beeped. I had 5 new messages! One from last night, from Brittany, asking whether I had seen her panda hat, then saying she found it. Another from Brittany. And another. There was one from Mercedes, saying, "Glee girls catch up in free period. Bring food. And gossip ;)" while the other was from Ginny, asking me to meet her in the room of requirement after breakfast. Which was now. I quickly wrote a reply to Mercedes "sorry, promised Wes I'd spend some time with him :(" who texted back instantly. "Kay. Ladies, the meeting is rescheduled to 2300 hours. We're meeting in Ravenclaw. Bring food and even more gossip, seeing as you've had the whole day. Ciao." I sighed with relief. Then I remembered where I was going. I jumped up, kissed Wes and headed to the Room of Requirement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked that chapter! I apologise if it was boring. She finally said she loved him though! Yay! Hehehe. I know I am writing the story but oh well! What do you think I should do with the next chapter? Hmm... Maybe... Santana and Wes go on a date? Or is that too boring? She has to meet the Ginny's parents, and the entire ****Weasley clan sometime****.**

**P.S. ****You know, it doesn't bother me the slightest that nobody is reading my story. I love you all, especially if you're reading this xxx**


End file.
